In sheet processing systems it is advantageous to control pressure exerted on sheets. Many sheet processing systems use drums to process the sheets. In such systems, it is advantageous to be able to control a pressure exerted by the drums on the sheets.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.